To the Surface
by Chaotic Howler
Summary: Frisk has control over her body again. Everyone is back. But only one thing is missing. LOVE
1. Chapter 1

I sat next to one of the trillions of snowpoffs on the ground, alone and fearful. I had journeyed long and far through the underground to get home, but I've just realized how a companion to venture with would be much more helpful. I hoped that I could find someone that was close to Toriel, but I still travel alone. Hungry and tired I lay down to sleep.

I awoke upon a mattress with springs jumping out of it. Looking around the unfamiliar room I realized the only object in the room other than me was the single mattress and a rectangular window that not even someone as small as I could use to escape to the outside world. I stood up and looked around the almost barren room. It was small, but warm and had a touch that made it feel cozy. I walked towards the door and slightly opened it. Behind me I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "Mornin' kiddo." I whipped around and saw a skeleton in a blue jacket, black shorts with stripes on the sides, a white shirt, and pink slippers. Not knowing who this monster was I looked at my feet, not wanting to interact. "You can stay here. We've a skele-TON of room.." He said, not dropping the wide grin that stretched across his white skull. I silently giggled but stopped mid laugh still not sure who this guy is. "You got a sense a humor that's for sure. Cautious too."

"Sans! Is the human awake yet? I need to know before I battle it! I cannot fight someone hurt!" The skeleton in front of me laughed and I thought about why everone in the underground wants to fight instead of have peace with each other. I sighed and thought about all of the friends I had made during my journeys. Had I not been a coward I would have asked one of my companions to venture with me. He stares at me, his face betraying his curiosity, the smile finally gone. "Do you know..." He asks, his face in full shadow. " I remember you?" He says, his grin back and his eye socket glowing as bright as the sun with a fire blue flare. I flinch and remember the genocidal route I once took. The memories almost unbearable I shake my head trying to clear my mind.

(*wasn't me) I said using the hand gestures I knew he would understand. He sighed, the flame in his socket extinguished. "TIBIA honest, I think we should talk about the _HELL_ that you made me go through." He said his eye flickering for but a few seconds. You could tell he was trying to control it. I sighed and hastily offered to talk about it later. He nodded just before his taller brother who he loved dearly walked into the dark room. I backed away from the skeleton in the doorway, memories threatening to surface. "Human! Are you OK? I found you outside the doghouse. You were so cold!" He exlaimed. Sans chuckled silently. "Oh my god Sans don't." Papyrus said, his voice so familiar that I clenched my hands to stop the memories I almost caught.

"I guess you could say they were chilled... To the BONE." Sans said, laughing at his own joke. I winced and looked down at my hands to see that I was balling my fist so tight I had pierced my own skin. The blood on my hands was too much. I fell to the floor with a thud, tears streaking down my cheeks in torrents. All the memories of how I had killed everyone in the underground too much. I sobbed harder than I ever have before. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I tried to fix it! I didn't want to do it! Chara had the idea! I'm so so sorry I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!" I kept going until I couldnt even talk anymore. Papyrus had pulled me into a hug that I wasn't even worthy of. " I don't know why your sad and apologizing, but I forgive you. If it will make you feel better." He said, Papyruses voice confused. I looked to Sans and saw that he wasn't smiling anymore, but he looked horrified.

"Sans, Papyrus... I'm sorry." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Then it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on an examination table and realized i was in Alphys' lab. I whimpered remembering the gruesome battle where I had killed her lover Undyne. I hugged my knees wishing to be anywhere but here. I rocked back and forth thinking about the genocide run i had once done. I had lost all memory about that moment until i saw Sans and Papyrus for some reason. I heard a click and looked up to see Alphys walking towards me her claws holding a pill. " S-Sans and Papyrus h-had told me t-to g-give you this."She said handing me the pill. I held in and picked at the edge not meeting her searching eyes. "Sans and Papyrus w-will be b-back in a f-few minutes." She explained nervously. I nodded and asked what the pill was for looking anywhere but at her. She explained it was supposed to soothe the pain but it would also make me numb for a few minutes.

Just then the brothers walked in Papyrus holding a small box. I grabbed a glass of water that sat next to the table and swallowed the pill gulping down water avoiding the gaze of the skeletons and lizard. Alphys,Sans,and Papyrus talked about where i would stay in a corner of the room far enough that i couldn't hear them. I gazed across the room into the wall and didn't notice when the three monsters walk up to me until Alphys had touched my shoulder. "Human! We have decided that you can stay at our house until you decide to leave or until you are better!" Papyrus said, his cape being blown by a nonexistent wind.

I nodded and climbed off of the table but immediatly fell to my knees. Alphys scurried over and her eyes ran back and forth over my face." I m-must have made a-a mistake. That p-pill was f-for monsters. It m-might have s-side effects like dizziness,nu-numbness, and blu-blurry vision." She explained, straightening her posture now confident that the effects were nothing lethal.

"Then I, The Great Papyrus, shall care for the human until the effects of the medicine is gone as well." The taller skeleton picked me up with his bony arms and i looked towards Sans for help. He wouldnt meet my eye and i couldnt help feeling a bit sad. "Human, while you are in our residence you can rest in Sans' room since he has offered it towards you!" I heard a chuckle and turned as much as i could in the confines of Papyrus' arms to see Sans once again smiling, his face giving nothing away.

Once at the skeletons' house in snowdin Papyrus put me in Sans' bed to rest. I sighed and layed back, trying not to think about what could happen while i was in the brothers' company. I buried my face in the mattress and tried to sleep but i couldnt make my mind be quiet long enough for that to happen. I gave up and grunted in defeat. "Paps told me to give this to you." I jumped and saw Sans standing in a far corner of the room.

(*Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the living daylights out of me.) I signed, frustrated. He chuckled and handed me the package i saw Papyrus holding earlier. I hesitated but grabbed it despite what my mind was telling me to do. I opened the gift and inside was a neatly folded black jacket with fluff 'round the hood. I nodded my thanks and pulled it on. It was oddly comfy and i almost felt as if i would never take it off.

"You should get some sleep. We're gonna have a long day tommorow." I shook my head and looked at my feet. "Tsk tsk. Seems we've a naughty Frisk who's resisting a-REST." He chuckled. I grinned and punched Sans playfully on the shoulder. "Seriously though, get some sleep."

I sighed and signed(*I can't, and even if i could im not ready for the nighmares to come.) He sighed and plopped next to me on the small mattress making it impossible for us not to touch.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep unless i'm the one that falls asleep first." He said, eyes closed. I felt my cheeks heat up but nodded nonetheless. I turned onto my side facing away from Sans and closed my eyes. I felt weirdly at peice now that Sans was around. I felt arms gently enclose around me before i finally drifted into much needed sleep.


End file.
